Hestia's Champion
by skierider
Summary: Percy has been used and thrown away. Can he be saved by the goddess of the hearth or will he fall like all heros before him?


Percy POV:

After second war Percy thought that he could finally find peace. He and his love of his life Annabeth were granted one wish each. Annabeth went up first, "Daughter of Athena we granted you one wish, even if you wish to become a God?" She replied, "Yes." With that one word Percy heart fell apart didn't she knew he would never chose to become a God well it seemed not. Then it was his turn the God asked him the same thing again but unlike Annabeth he asked that the God granted him immortal like the hunters of Artemis and he will use his wish latter. After Zeus yelling at Artemis she finally gave up and granted him a bit of his wish but she also blessed him behind everyone backs. After Zeus finish his boring ranted about how they won against the again. Everyone left to the party accepted Annabeth something she had to do but she would come back later. Percy Found that odd but he let her go. But when Percy tried to leave the God made him dance longer so he tried to sneak out but he got caught by Hestia. Well no harm can be done by asking Hestia if she can get me home now would it? Thought Percy. As he went to asked Hestia already knew what he wanted and said," okay

Then Percy disappeared

* * *

Line Break

* * *

Percy appeared at his mum's home to see his mum, Paul and Jason lying on the fall in blood with a knife on the ground next to them. Under the knife was a note. Percy crying picked it up and read it. _Dear Percy Jackson, you and the Gods were fools to trust me now your parents are dead just because you were dumb love stuck kid. Love_ Annabeth. Percy ran away he ran and ran. Then he thought about killing himself to be with his family. Then a flash of light appear in front of him... It was Hestia, "what in the Hades are you doing? "Asked Percy quickly so he gets his life over already. "Percy I know what you are going to do but how about I offer you a new life. You will be my champion and bring demigods to camp half-blood, the hunters and camp Jupiter, now do we have a deal," yes I swear on the Styx that I will remake faithful to you forever until my death, but what the Hades is camp Jupiter? "Then as he finish Hestia blessed him. Percy felt the power flowing into him it killed not like Artemis it was much worst his eye were burning as he put chill pepper in his eyes then his vision went blurry as he fell to the ground.

**No one POV:**

It been 6 years since demigods started to show up outside camp half-blood, the hunters and camp Jupiter all to say a boy wearing long jean and a hood cover his eye. The guy didn't say his name but everyone said his friendly, kind and helpful. This made the God more angry because it of been Percy Jackson. None of the gods know where he is (but Hestia and maybe someone else) Hades kept coming back saying he alive but when Zeus sends in Artemis to check up on him to see what wrong, she could never find him. When they asked Annabeth she had said "He probably just went to blowing off some steam." But what she had said made no sense. Annabeth and Percy were made for each other; nearly everyone was nice to Annabeth but Hestia

* * *

Percy POV:

He knew he couldn't just leave the hunters there, they were under attack they needed help but Artemis was there what happens if she sees him but worst what is the Hades is Hestia playing at does she want the Gods and Goddess know, does she even know that Annabeth is still there and if he see her she dead. By sure she would take him to the Gods. Then he saw a Cyclops just about to hit his best friend Thalia behind her Percy got out his black bow and pulled back the sting and fired, Percy made his arrow catch on the fire. The flaming black arrow hit the Cyclops in the back of his as Thalia turn to see him.

Thalia POV:

The dumb monster decided to attack hunters how dumb were they done they know that we had Artemis with them well it seemed not. They she notices the monsters were attacking in groups, now the hunters were being hunted. Just as she turn she was face to face with a Cyclops then a black arrow, wait a black arrow on FIRE just hit him the head none of the hunter that she knew had a black arrow all them were silver and no way in Hades could they make the arrows on fire. She looked the arrow was shot from just to see the dark figure firing more flaming black arrows at the enemy soon the enemy were dead. Thalia looked around for the dark figure but couldn't find him. Then Artemis called her.

Artemis POV:

She just watches and stared as a male just save her hunters from the group of monster that just attack them. The male firing was even compared to hers and she was the best. When she got over her shock she called them over. She told them to set up camp here a see if you find the boy after all the cuts were taken care of. When the camp was set up Artemis heard a twig snap then she saw a little girl grey eyes coming at her. Then the girl just asked "are you Artemis?" "Why do you ask?" " I'm Sophie daughter of Athena because my friend Hestia told me a guy named Percy will save me and give me a choice so." Then they yelled out "where are you JACKSON" but no reply came. So Artemis just asked the girl to keep going. She said "the day latter a guy named Percy came knocking on the door to speak with my step dad. Before you I tell you more um my step dad hits me and get drunk early in the day. He piss to the guy at the door but then the guy threaten to break the door open so the my step dad went to grab a knife, then he went to open the door and stab the poor guy but he grab his wrist and burned it. The guy clicked his fingers and my step dad was gone. I finally was brave enough to ask if was Percy, the guy looked as if he was stabbed in the heart but quickly recovered said yes and asked who told me. So I explained to him. Then he told me about the gods and asked me if I want to go to the hunters or camp half-blood. When we found you, you were under attack so he told me to hind. Then 5 minters latter he got me and told me to walk right ahead to find you girls and say my stories while he go to speak to his patron. "After Artemis heard that stories she was wondering what the Hades Hestia was doing, did she know Poseidon will kill her. She had to call a meeting to the other gods what has happen and why did Percy disappeared from the Gods sight and how did the Hades he learned that he could shoot like that because last she heard that Percy couldn't even shoot a bow with putting someone in the medic bay. She told the hunter to set up camp here and she will tell the Gods about her new discover.

Zeus POV:

Artemis just called a meeting Zeus was about to ask what for but she beat him to it. She whisper "ask Hestia she know" Then all eyes turn her. Artemis kept on talking shaking "he is her champion". Zeus asked "Hestia bring your champion here" Hestia nodded then flash off. Poseidon quickly asked "Artemis who is her champion" Zeus went through all the possibility but he couldn't find the one that would fit. Then shock hit the entire god as she cried, "Percy Jackson". Then a massive earthquake hit the room, all the gods eyed the angry Poseidon. Zeus threw the master bolt at the ground to gets everything under control. Then Hestia flash in by herself crying Athena ran up to Hestia and blocked the blow Poseidon was going to do. It took some time to get Poseidon under control. Everyone looked at Hestia crying telling Athena what happen.

Athena POV:

Hestia told me her story how Percy became her champion. Why my daughter did betrayed us. Hestia kept on telling her until she flashed away. Athena already guessed what happen. Percy disappeared again. Athena explains what she found out. Zeus sends Ares to see if he can find Annabeth but no luck. Athena said "We need to find him, the enemy probably has him, and they seem to be preparing for something it's going to be huge. I think we will need Perseus to win" the entire god nodded at what she said.

* * *

Percy POV:

After Percy sends away the girl to Artemis everything was blank. He woke up with his body feeling on fire. Just before him past he saw Gaia and Kronos chanting. Percy woke up again in a white room with Gaia standing at the end of the bed. "Hello Percy Jackson the Titan of Balance you will help my son and Percy felt the power rushing thought his blood. Percy replied "No way in the Hades would I help you" Percy didn't know how he became a titan but he didn't like. He could feel his rage rise the room was shaking, he could hear the lightning hitting the ground outside and most of all his body was glowing. Percy tries to control his rage but he couldn't then Gaia knocks him out.

Gaia POV:

"Percy Jackson is raw power if comes on to our side son we would sure to win the war against the gods" laugh Gaia. Kronos asked "but how are we going to get him on our side?" "I made a room to weaken his powers, we will bring him pain like no ever before then he will have to join our side. So quickly bring Balance (This is what Gaia and Kronos call Percy) before he gives away our location."

* * *

Percy POV: (1 week after getting turn into a titan)

The burning bar stabbed him in the chest; he kept his facing emotionless and stared in to Kronos eyes. He thought about screaming but he didn't want to give them that. It been a week and he gone under many different pains they kept on doing it under the past out then he would wake up in a black room again and again. Then Kronos yelled "Balance the Titian!" Percy hated being called that. Kronos pull out the bar dripping in golden blood, then he stabbed again this went on for ages. Then he heard an explosion.

* * *

Artemis POV:

The hunters of Artemis and Artemis fell as the ground shake with power the sky was fully black huge thunder bolts hit the ground even Poseidon and Zeus can't do this so who is. The she felt the way of power coming at them. As soon as it started it stop. Artemis sends her hunter to camp after a few complained and flashed up Olympus, the Olympians were already in their thrones.

* * *

This Story was adopted from ButterfliesLikeTooFly. I kept the original but will be adding my own spin to the original plot. Any questions that you may have PM me. Thank you for giving me the chance to write this story.


End file.
